Lights, Camera, Action
by ShadowDianne
Summary: My take on february's swanqueen week Movies Edition.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So here we are again; the following chapters were my entries for the SQWeek 10th edition. Before each ficlet there is the name of the prompt that was asked to complete and the day it was supposed to be posted. I originally uploaded the ficlets on my tumblr, shadowdianne -which if you want to read a huge chunk of my work is mostly there under the tag of "prompt"- and later on on A03. However, for homesickness sake I guess, I'd also wanted to repost it here. Comments would be greatly appreciated 3**

 **Lights, Camera, Action**

Day 1, February 4th is Behind the Scene;

 **(In where one of them is a producer and the other just wants to act while this author fails at not writing an open ending)**

* * *

Regina sighed as she stared down to the script that laid in front of her, the grey light of the settling sun creating shadows on the darkened room around her. Rubbing her temple and lighting the small lamp at her left, she read a few more lines while toying with the idea of drinking something more than the stale coffee she had been drinking all day long while trying to block as many outside-world intrusions as possible. Being as she was in a tight schedule that alone hadn't been possible.

Being a producer of a rather buoyant company tended to be like that, she said to herself finally giving up and walking towards the small cabinet at her right. Kneeling in front of the cabinet and retrieving from it a small tumbler, she poured herself a couple of sips of cider. Looking at the liquid as it sloshed against the glass walls of the tumbler she turned back towards her desk. The amount of papers that awaited for her was staggering and, not for the first time that day, she considered to simply delegate some of those to her assistant.

Just as her mother would have done. As soon as the thought entered her brain she clenched her jaw and sat behind her desk, tumbler hitting the desk's surface more forcefully than intended. Picking back the pen she had been playing with while fiddling through pages of script and proposals to not spend as much as some would have liked, she glanced at her wristwatch and nibbled her bottom lip, mentally counting backwards as she realized that she was worryingly close to be too late again.

"Thirty more minutes." She thought, trying not to think far too much on how some of her longest nights tended to start just like she was doing right then. Squaring her shoulders while pretending not to be thinking back on her mother and how she would stare down at her while snickering just loud enough for her to hear, - _"And this is why you will never be as successful as I was, dear."-_ she quickly wrote a small message to Henry who was even faster answered with a string of emojis. Smiling to herself, she put the phone down and returned to the papers, purposely putting the script as far of herself as possible while considering giving it back to Mary Margaret and ask her what had she been thinking when she had presented it to her in the first place.

Fifteen minutes into the thirty more she had compromised with herself the door flung open letting inside the glowing lights of an almost closed for the day office. The lights were quickly blocked, however, with an incensed looking man who closed the door behind him before walking towards Regina's desk with stormy eyes the producer feigned to not see.

"Really Regina?" Killian was, as Regina had learnt far too quickly the first few years into the business, drunk as he tended to be this late in the day. His words came in a slight slur that the brunette wanted to sigh at before calling for security. One only could know what her late mother had thought when she had hired the leather-clothed man in front of her as one of their go-to directors.

Killian Jones was quite known in the industry for his drinking after all, yet Cora had thought that hiring him time and again was not only a good idea but one strong enough to last several contracts. Another mystery Regina was sure she would never get to understand from her.

Cocking one eyebrow and hiding the tumbler behind the tower of papers at her left, the brunette rose to meet Killian's stance as she circled her own table, arms crossed in front of her.

"What can I do for you?" Her voice was as cold as ice and some of it seemed to seep into Killian's brain as he gaped a few times before closing his mouth altogether, his eyes still dark but not as murderous as before.

"Another redraw? What is the matter with the last leader actress?"

It was Regina's time to throw an angry glare to the man, the taste of cider suddenly too bitter on her mouth as she swallowed. She wasn't going to do this, she thought, not today.

"I think I don't owe you any explanation, _Hook."_ The nickname rolled out of her mouth quickly, holding enough threat for the man to narrow his eyes and mimic her stance. Which could have been impressive if it hadn't been for the way he swayed on the spot.

 _Great._

Rubbing the pads of her right-hand fingers together, the brunette stared at the man, waiting for him to say something but hoping that that was the last of their talk. Fortunately, Killian seemed to favor the second option as he growled once before turning towards the door, his voice carrying inside just as Regina was about to return back to her desk, ready to curse to her mother in hell or wherever the woman had finally ended up in.

"Call for a favor then _your majesty_ , for what I've heard you aren't in a position to _not_ make the movie."

The door's slam echoed ominous behind him, eliciting a growl from Regina herself as she glanced at her watch and realized that it was going to be that kind of night. Killian was right, she thought, battling with herself if it was the right moment to throw the pen to the wall yet or not, the company was doing good but those weren't the times to throw money away.

" _Call for a favor"_

Drumming her fingers on the back of her phone she mentally slapped herself, knowing already that the sleazy man was right for the second time in so many minutes; they needed someone to be the leader actress or they were doomed. And it was too late to start trying to do things through the conventional way.

Picking the phone and punching some buttons until she found the name she was looking for, she put the device on speaker while ironing invisible creases, the nervous tic almost making her sigh out of irritation before a feminine voice answered with a small "Regina?" That made the brunette bit the inside of her cheek before answering to it.

"Hello Emma."

* * *

"So, you need me."

It was the day after but the same grey light was cascading down the buildings that currently made Regina feel slightly caged as she sat in the round table at the cafeteria both her and a blonde were sitting at. She had read enough scripts to know that somewhere, someone would write this as a meet-cute.

Staring at her ex and pretending not to be too eager, she nodded before picking her coffee cup and tasting the cooling drink. Too much sugar.

"More like the company needs you, we are far too late with the film and I would need you to do at least a few script readings; see if it works out and if it does see if you can clear your schedule."

Emma stared at her with the glint Regina had learnt to read ever since their first actual meet cute in a small coffee not far enough of the one they were currently at. She was interested.

Feigning not to see the ring that had once upon a time be on the blonde's finger now glint on the woman's neck, Regina closed her hands around the cup, waiting for Emma to speak up.

"I'd have called your agent but…"

"You never liked him."

Regina almost laughed at the blonde's words, the small smile Emma also sported disappearing as they both nodded, looking away before trying to speak once again, their voices interlacing and dying in the already quite filled cafeteria.

"I just…" Regina re-started, sighing. "Schedules are already complicated. You don't need to say yes, but Killian told me that the best way to do this was calling for a favor and as much as I hate that man I know when to realize that…"

Emma's mouth had turned into a thin line at the mention of the man but was already nodding, her green eyes open and sincere in a way that made Regina's heart ache.

"Henry asked if you were going to visit." She weakly added; it was true after all; the teen had asked her about Emma but she hadn't told him that she was going to meet her that morning. The divorce had already been quite talked about and she didn't want him to get any ideas.

Ideas of them together once again. She tried her best not to think on that herself.

Sucking on her breath, Emma glanced down at her own drink before nodding forcefully, the blonde tresses almost bouncing on her shoulders before she muttered a quick "Yes, if that's okay with you." That made Regina swallow an almost painful amount of coffee.

"So… I can email you the script and the first outline of a contract by this afternoon if you want, see if we can work around your schedule."

"I'm between projects so that shouldn't be too difficult."

Regina cleared her throat finished the drink while nodding sagely, trying not to think too much on the ring she could see peeking between the open lapels of the blouse she was pretty sure that was a similar one she had owned a few years ago and that looked far too stunning on Emma right now. She failed to, obviously, not think on her own ring, hidden on her office.

"Then…" She almost offered her hand to the blonde but halted mid-movement, awkwardly trying not to point how beautiful the blonde looked. "Thank you, Emma."

The younger woman smiled shortly, also looking away and into her cup.

Idiots, both of them.

The thought still rang on Regina's ears that afternoon just as she pushed the "send" button. What was the worst thing that could happen working with your ex who you still have feelings for? She angrily asked herself, typing a message to Henry letting him know she was going to be early tonight.

Of course, she already knew the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2, February 5th is Movie Night

* * *

Thumbing through the DVDs while trying not to fall asleep Emma barely registered a hand on her shoulder, perfectly manicured nails slightly biting into her skin. The warmth it radiated, permeating through her and her aching body was what ultimately made her blink and look up from her crouched position at the small cabinet right to the TV. Standing but looking as tired as she felt, Regina squeezed her shoulder twice before motioning at their back towards the couch in where Henry was fast asleep, a small trickle of drool glinting in the tired orange-hued lights that pooled down between the two of them and down the living-room's floor.

"I'll help him to bed." She said, her soft voice eliciting a small smile from Emma that turned into a grimace as soon as she turned towards the DVD'S once again, the titles of the films blurring as she fought against a yawn. Squeezing her shoulder one more time, Regina left, muttering soft words to Henry until the teen woke up enough to stumble towards the stairs, a growled "Goodnight moms" reaching Emma just as she halted into a film she knew she had told Regina about but never got to see together.

"You want that one?"

Regina's question almost made her jump but Emma ultimately stood and nodded, noticing the brunette's magic sparkling out of her, slowly healing the cuts and bruises that covered her skin. A trick Emma knew she theoretically also knew how to do. Key word theoretically.

Neither of them spoke of how Emma could be going to her own home; a certain someone probably waiting for her, culprit of the constant buzzing Emma's phone had been in until she had switched off. Neither of them wanted to go there after all and so the blonde quickly set everything up, sitting next to Regina in the awkward stance the two of them knew by now that would eventually develop in the half-hugs they had started to wake up to for almost a month and a half now.

Neither of them knew how exactly Emma had started to spend more and more time at the mansion; preferably always after defeating what they had started to dub as the "villain of the week." One day Regina had opened her door, still trying to explain to Henry how he should never use the power that came inherently from his author status, and had found Emma standing at the other side, hand still up, almost about to knock for a third time with an anguish look on her eyes and the simplest question; "Can I enter?"

After that, hours spent together had started to morph into movie nights and every other reason in order to make Emma spend more and more time with the two of them. Neither of them mentioned Hook or who the marriage felt brittle to the point in where Emma was rarely seen with him alone anymore. Regina didn't ask, didn't dare to, but she was always ready if the blonde asked her if she could spend the night.

To which Regina always answered affirmatively.

"So," Regina started, waving her right hand next to Emma's temple, patching the blonde's up while feigning not to feel the sparks of the younger woman's own magic reacting and answering to her power, "let's start."

Of course, if she muttered an "I love you" just as the woman's head fell on top of her shoulder, soundly asleep only twenty minutes in, she pretended she hadn't. Just like every other night.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3, February 6th is Is this porn?

 **Aka the one I'm already enjoying far too much xd And the only one that will have a continuation on Day 6 😉**

* * *

Regina rose both brows before glancing at the woman in front of her, at the way Emma kept on drumming her fingers on top of the formica surface of the table they were both seated at. The blonde's eyes were half closed, the glint of green elusive in a way that could have mistaken by shy if the brunette actress didn't know the woman in front of her. Sighing and putting down the papers the blonde had given her with no much but a grunt after asking her to follow her here before their shooting, Regina let out a sigh while brushing a strand of hair out of the blonde's eyes.

A movement, she thought while curling her fingers, shying away the blonde's sudden look at her she widened her eyes at her touch, that could have very well come from the very same papers she now had on her lap, the squiggly lines describing an almost exact same caress. The question that followed her movements, however, was enough for her to nibble the inside of her cheek; angry at the way she sounded; almost far too new, too naïve.

"So… what do you want me to say?"

The question was enough for Emma to swallow, picking the almost empty cup of chocolate she had asked to the barista before pushing Regina towards the darkest corner of the place. Something, Regina now thought, considering the detail on the pages she had read, that looked almost as suspicious as the blonde seemed to not want to look like.

"Mary Margaret was the one who showed them to me." The almost painful way the blonde's words are out of her mouth were enough for Regina to hide a smirk as she retracted her hands, carefully folding them in a way even her mother would have be proud. "She asked me if I saw it as… porn."

Regina could feel her right brow itching, almost raising as she glanced down to the detailed fanfic that stared back at her. No one else, she thought, but Mary Margaret would have printed something like this instead of sending a link. Opening her mouth, ready to point it out, she found herself catching the looks of two young girls, the both of them pointing at the table while muttering excitedly.

"Smile for the cameras dear." The mutter barely escaped her lips but Emma knew the way her body tensed and changed whenever they were seen by fans. Nothing major, almost imperceptible and yet as telling as the slight way Regina's eyes changed, some of the lustrous glow she had on them disappearing before she channeled the actress she was.

After they both waved warmly at the girls Emma kept on talking, tension seeping through the way she picked on the cuticles of her fingers before pinching the edge of her shirt, almost violently tensing before letting it go.

"I know it's not porn."

Regina snorted; the understatement of the century.

"It's fanfic." She replied, pretending to read the first few lines of the story once again, her eyes falling back to the moment the other version of her touched the blonde's counterpart, nails biting on flesh, leaving behind marks as she made her scream. "The question here is how Mary Margaret did even think that showing this to you was going to get her anywhere."

Emma threw at her a nasty glare, one Regina knew that didn't pack as much heat as she pretended to think it had and drank the remaining of her chocolate, blonde tresses falling in front of her eyes.

"I liked it."

The admission came quieter now than the other words she had been talking ever since Regina had been roused that very morning with some very insistent knocks on her door and for that the brunette bit down on her bottom lip and muttered an "I know." That made them both smile at each other for a moment.

"I've read better." The brunette added at the end, for good measure, while smirking smugly at Emma's sudden blush. "I can show you those if you like."

 **A/N So… nah, not smut -shrugs- One day I'll end up killed by anotherouatwriter here -and superfluous, probably- but I just like the trolling far too much.**


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4, February 7th is Minimum Wage meets Hollywood;

* * *

"I can make you famous, a star." The words that had left Rumple Gold's mouth had made both Emma and Ruby look at each other as they gaped to the man that had stood in front of them; dressed to the nines and with the Hollywood "glow" as Ruby's grandma liked to describe the celebrities that sometimes reached those parts of the city, trying to get a whiff of a simpler life as she would say before asking Ruby to fetch something or other for a client.

On any other night Emma would have declined the man's words, his sentence almost certainly coming from someone who had drank far too much wine in one of the fancy parties some friends of both the blonde and lanky brunette tried to access working for catering firms that would close in months. However, that night had been her birthday and the tiredness of her job, the looming reality that she would end up doing her work time and time again with no apparent change, had made her bold and so she had picked the small business card in where golden thread framed the name of one of the biggest producers on the industry.

And so there she was, watching mouth agape the party that kept on evolving around her -had been ever since she had crossed the threshold of the white-painted mansion in where the accents of black and red glimmered under the shifting lights under everyone on the party seemed to navigate with as the hours passed. Clutching the drink she had picked up the moment she had been offered some and thinking back on Gold's words of how a party was always a party until you started to see far too drunk people trying to create trouble, Emma tried her best to find Ruby among the people, her friend's silhouette nowhere to be seen.

Sighing and caressing her scalp in where the hairspray Ruby had used on her was starting to itch, Emma turned towards the main door; muttering how naïve she had been. She didn't want to be an actress; she thought halfway angry at herself. That had always been Ruby's dream. She had merely wanted a change; something she would never get to have if she kept on acting like a teen, trying to impress some of the "cool" kids that had let her down time again and again.

Pressing the tips of her fingers against the fabric of the dress she was wearing, feeling more and more as if she was merely using a custom rather than something she'd wear, she almost tripped as a rather petite yet impressing figure made its appearance; the black sleek lines of the newly arrived woman enough of a brand for Emma's brain to come up with the name that had been in many of the billboards recently.

"Regina Mills."

She wasn't awestruck; she tried to reason with herself, gulping and trying to search for Ruby as Regina approached to her general direction.

Later, much much later, when she would be seated at her couch with Regina herself at her side, a small smug smirk on her face, she would say that that had been the moment she had known. Truthfully -as Regina would always mention- she turned bright red and moved to the even more darker places of the room, almost refusing to say a single word to anyone else until Rumple Gold had found her and had presented her to Regina with far too many flourishes and the same cunning glint on his eyes she would later learn that was almost his firm as much as his brand.

She hadn't exited the house with a life-changing part for a play or a film -that had been Ruby- but a week after that Regina's assistant came to the small dinner she worked in; a note neatly presented to her and a request for help not from her coffee-making skills but from her finding people one.

But that… was another story, one they would never discuss about later on. Magazines, as they often would say, had written enough about them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5, February 8th is Sucked In; where Emma and Regina are trapped inside a movie,

 **This is a different approach to the prompt. Maybe even the total opposite. The original ficlet was something entirely different but after hearing about the show's cancelation I decided to twist it a little bit, playing with the rules of the prompt and see if I could give them a farewell as bizarre as it turned out.**

* * *

Emma pushed the door in front of her, boots sliding through the pavement as Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, her shadow looming over the blonde's as the heat that had been scalding them ever since they had crossed the threshold of the wooden door. Grunting and giving a couple of shakes to the stubborn handle, the blonde turned forcefully, kicking the door with the heel of the boot for good measure as Regina crossed her arms, one brow arching already at the other woman's antics.

"Tired already?"

Emma narrowed her eyes, half wishing to have something to say to the woman in front of her but realizing she truly didn't have anything. Hitting the door with the back of her head and taking a big gulp of air while at it, she glanced at the switched off spotlights that rose above the two of them alongside with what they had quickly found out that was the remains of a studio.

"It's not like we can use magic here." She mumbled, refocusing on Regina as the brunette walked towards before stopping altogether, her face a mask while she nibbled her bottom lip in a nervous tic the blonde almost pointed it out.

Almost.

Running her right hand over her hair and wincing as she found a few knots on the tresses, Emma grabbed the handle of the door once again, giving it a shake before stepping towards Regina, feigning not to be trying to grasp her forearm while doing it so.

"You can't feel it here as well, can you?"

Regina's question was laced with wariness. Not because of her, the blonde considered, but because of the place they were in. Her mind screamed Hollywood; the size of the unit big enough for it. How then, she reasoned, had they ended up stepping inside Rumplestiskin's place only to find themselves in a place that had forgotten pieces of what almost felt a play abandoned in the middle of it was another question. Blinking, as she answered the older woman's question mechanically, she tilted her head enough as she tried to catch a clue, anything, of where they could be.

"Not since we arrived."

Regina almost scoffed at that, sighing deeply while Emma turned towards her, a blush coloring her cheeks as she approached a seemingly dusty piece of what had once been a cable of some sort.

"I very much doubt we are still there."

Emma hummed at it, trying hard not to keep on staring at Regina, feeling the uneasiness of their words flow between them. Something they had been doing more and more after the wedding and the more than awkward conversation that had followed between them.

Freezing as Regina approached her, Emma turned at her right at the very last second, her hand still on the doorframe while Regina touched its surface, the wood and details engraved on it standing out enough in the middle of the seemingly abandoned studio to clearly be magical. Biting on her lips and trying to stand as further from Regina as possible, the blonde kicked out a piece of rubble.

"What do you think was been shooted here?"

Regina didn't shrug but the glance she gave her over her shoulder was answer enough for the blonde to gulp and follow the path Regina had already taken by crouching in front of the chairs and camera equipment that felt that had been left out in the middle of shooting by no apparent reason. Fumbling with the cables the blonde glanced towards Regina, at the way the brunette did a full display on trying to hex the wood of the door with no avail considering the frustration on her face as she turned back from it, hands on hips.

"I don't think that's the important part here but how we manage to go back."

Emma sucked on her teeth, feeling the ice-cold tone reminiscent of days she hadn't thought she would ever live again with the woman she had in front of her. Still, she kept quiet as Regina walked around the place, frustration oozing off her as she shook her hands, magic not replying back. Not that it had been before.

"Maybe." She started after a few more seconds passed, Regina still moving through the studio. "We could try to call for help."

Regina's icy glare made the blonde gulp but she kept on staring back as Regina froze and turned towards her, the brunette's arms now hanging limp at her sides.

"You really think that trying to ask for help here is going to actually help us?"

The tone felt packed with anger and Emma fell silent, unsure of what to say. A gesture the brunette replied with a scoff.

"Where's your heat, Emma?" Her name rolled-off Regina's tongue in the two syllables the brunette spoke it, the way her lips moved calling for the younger woman as she glanced at them, nervous.

The next words came in the form of an almost shriek; something the blonde felt almost like a schoolgirl; far too old for the way she felt herself powerless against Regina's glance, at the way it had been ever since she had given an "I do" she had started to have seconds thoughts about the very same moment she had turned to look towards Henry, the boy's own face a mask.

"Perhaps if you hadn't kissed me…"

Regina's nostrils flared as she took a step closer towards her, the memory of the night after the wedding returning once again.

"You asked Emma!"

"But you followed through!"

"And you replied back."

And Emma knew that she could backtrack, that she could remain silent in front of Regina until the woman gave up, turned back towards the door and feign the conversation had never happened in the same way they had been pretending that the kiss hadn't happened. Yet, she felt unable to remain silent and so she clutched the wedding ring between her fingers, fidgeting with it before she replied, the words bold enough, freeing enough, for her to smile.

"Of course I did, I wanted to kiss you."

They felt it at the same time, electricity quickly running up their bodies, freezing them in place, few inches away from each other, chests heaving as a small glow washed over them, a small prop suddenly tingling as it called for the two of them.

There, almost forgotten, laid a book the two of them knew well; a book they could have recognized anywhere; the title old and not as shiny as it had once been but recognizable enough.

"Once upon a time"

* * *

 **So yeah, Viva La SwanQueen. The idea is for them to travel "inside" the behind the scenes of a set; THEIR set. A bit too meta perhaps but it felt like a good decision at the time…**


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6, February 9th is Actresses in Love;

 **As another note this small little thing is the one settled in the same 'verse as Day 3 -aka the one in where I didn't write smut- It's not obvious but just so it can be taken in context. This one was as well the first one I wrote since I liked the idea prompted on the amazing gifts created for the week's day so it's a direct nod to it.**

* * *

The rumors had started to spread two months before the interview; the new film already on everyone's mouth and fans and haters alike pullulating their social media accounts with messages that made them both blush and smile. Emma heard them first, the shushed whisper, filled with barely contained amazement in some of her twitter mentions, quickly shut down by others who didn't think twice on how she had kept her scarf up on a picture she didn't even remember where it had been taken.

"She had a hickey!" The comment was loud but made by a small account, one that tagged both Regina and herself as it sometimes happened whenever they were known to shot in the same location. "See? Right there!"

Emma had stared at the phone with barely open eyes for almost a minute before Regina had rolled off her and stared down at her, weary, tired eyes blinking at her and muttering how it was far too early for them to be anything else but asleep. Which Emma had found herself smiling at before letting the worry of the twit float away, quickly falling asleep and still feeling every bit of thrill as Regina peppered her skin's neck with the kisses that -yes- had been the culprit and reason of the scarf.

Regina had heard them a day or two after Emma had talked to her about the mention; now too far for her to even dream to find it again. She, as she always did, had been much more poised about it, raising an eyebrow and not letting anything on her whole demeanor betray her until they had finished the shooting for the day and she had mentioned in an off-hand comment how she thought next time she would need to probably kiss Emma in some other -less visible- places. Emma had been speechless.

Still, by the time of the interview rolled by the rumors had gained enough buzz for Emma to fidget with her fingers as she was let in by the host; a smarmy man she didn't truly feel comfortable with and who quickly announced Regina as her "beautiful co-star". Regina didn't battle an eyelash for the title, merely sitting next to her as Ruby was let in as well with an almost flat "raising starlet" that made all of them flinch enough for Emma to stretch the shirt's fabric she had been given to the point the seams of the clothing's edge began to bite into her flesh. At her side Ruby growled but said nothing as David and Mary Margaret were presented last, both of them showing the smiles Emma had learnt from them to copy and expect. Genuine but not too much.

Obviously, Regina had that smile perfected to the point it was only the slight glint on her eyes what gave her away, make up subtly covering the hickeys and marks on the muscles of her neck. Detail Emma almost smiled at as Mary Margaret began her tirade as producer and friend -as she proudly announced- to the man and the ones that were eying them, smile on their faces and a few murmurs that didn't quite float towards where they were seated but were obvious enough for Ruby to sneak a glance at her in silent question.

"That's very nice, Snow." The man's yellow teeth glowed under the unnatural lights of the studio, the use of Mary Margaret's nickname enough for David's smile to freeze in an unnatural angle as Mary Margaret gaped. "I'm sure, however, that you don't mind for us to ask our two beautiful actresses about the pictures that were leaked a couple of weeks ago."

To be honest Emma had asked the possibility of something like this happen to Regina at some point of one of the nights in where they had been drunk on each other's skin, lips glued to their bodies as they caressed and voiced streams of thoughts that felt too feeble for them to truly hurt them. Regina had laughed openly and had shushed her with a kiss. They had never talked about the possibility albeit they knew far too much of the industry to know they were at the edge of a carefully constructed machinery that did not like the ones that tried to outsmart it. Swallowing, the blonde looked straightly at Sidney Glass while using her best poker face, voice slightly shaky before she managed to get it under control and ponder, for the very first time what her answer should be.

"Yes, I fell in love with my co-start. Like a schoolgirl while trying to pretend that it wasn't real. Yes, I fell in love with her but it wasn't until her told me she had as well I truly tried something. Yes, I…"

"I feel rather close to her." Regina's clear, deep voice woke Emma from her reverie, making her blink as the brunette crossed her legs daintily, eyes pure fire as Ruby's shoulders shook with laughter as she pretended not to. "We had the opportunity to work together and it became an experience on itself. If that's what you are asking, Sidney."

The man swallowed hard and almost spitted on the microphone but nodded and muttered some quick reply that got swallowed as Emma glanced at Regina's profile; the unmoving body of the older woman an enough telling sign.

That night they talked, not knowing that in the near future they would be caught again. However, at the moment, they didn't mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7, February 10th is Superhero;

 **And… we reach the end.**

 **Thanks to the two amazing people that are behind the scenes, keeping all working so we can have our week. It's a rather demanding work when you start working on it so… yup; thank you both.**

* * *

"No! Wait!" Emma rose her hands, muscles straining as she was propelled into the air as she had done close to a dozen of times already. The pull took her breath away as she tried hard not to look down, eyes focused in what she knew would be her character's nemesis in post-production. Muscles straining as kept the pose and tresses tickling her cheekbones enough for her to think on the make-up she felt they had covered her in, the blonde swallowed her nerves down and tried to keep the swirl on the back of her brain to a minimum while her stomach reminded her how little she had eaten that day.

Which, she thought moments before the scene was over, the wires stopping and a flurry of movement coming closer to her as her back muscles protested, she needed to fix as soon as possible.

"I think this was it." The broad smile of the director made her smile as well before she winced, the wires being quickly dismounted by the dutiful crew as cameras returned to the original position they had started from. "Last one was just what we wanted Emma."

The blonde could feel her shoulder's sag; the look on her face telling enough for the man to gruffly turn towards his assistant, leaving her to the mess that was the wires and contraptions that would later on help to create the effect that she was flying through the air. As hungry as the blonde felt she realized that she would need a while before she was free to go to the small corner she had taken for herself whenever she was between scenes. As crowded as the place tended to get that small corner was hers and hers alone and so she dreamt of it while she started the long process of getting out of the gear and make up that hid herself from the cameras.

It was an insane amount of time later that she dragged herself across the studio, boots hitting the pavement while trying not to tumble over thin air, her eyes blinking slowly, almost sheepish as she remembered that the following day would start in an almost a similar fashion that the one she had just finished far too late had done. Which, she thought wearily, right hand on her pocket, fishing out the phone she had almost forgotten next to the scenario, left hand pushing open the door of the small place she had found one day while all of the ones involved feigned the star of the film wasn't snooping around, would already be enough of a bother if it wasn't because…

A silhouette she recognized instantly separated itself from the darkest corner of the place she was now standing in, legs slightly apart in the heroic pose she had been asked and repeated to take time and time again. Her sleep-addled brain, however, didn't react until Regina's lips broke into a smile while she approached her, the power suit she wore feeling slightly out of place in front of her own clothes, the costume glinting on the dim light.

"How's my favorite Marvel girl?

The bite on the words, the way Regina smirked at her before reaching for a kiss, made Emma finally answer, grapping her arms around the older woman's waist as she focused on her face and Regina's own tales. Fatigue was written on the way her eyes were slightly closed, make-up smeared at some points and wrinkled on the otherwise impeccable button-down were enough for Emma to answer the kiss with one of her own. Or try to. Lips gliding against Regina's as the older woman took a step backwards, Emma watched powerless as the other woman stared at her, at the costume that Emma had only to start feel comfortable with.

"Tired." Her answer was succinct but followed by a tired, slanted smile that was quickly answered with Regina's as she -finally- got her real kiss. "I thought I wasn't going to see you until Friday."

Shrugging, Regina tilted her head, arms wrapped around Emma's, the warmth of her body radiating off her in ways that made the blonde want to yawn, relaxed as she felt.

"I was able to close the deal before I thought I'd be." The answer wasn't explicit enough but Emma, tired and happy, let her brain relax, kissing her fiancée one more time before whispering an "I love you" that was answered with Regina's own mixed with a soft chuckle that floated between them before Emma swallowed it with yet another kiss.

* * *

 **And for swen; I don't have a lot to say; I wrote the fifth chapter of the week with the cancelation in mind and I think it's obvious how much I adore SwanQueen so I'll only say:**  
 **Viva La SwanQueen. OUAT may be over but we are not.**


End file.
